amor de juventud
by milo2046
Summary: este es un fic basado enm los personajes creado por mizami kurumada exclusivos de el trata de milo y camus puesto en un ambiennte de secundaria mesclando sentimientos tienes lago de lemon el primero que hago digange que si les gusta


HOLA COMO ESTAN ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC BIEN ES SOBRE COMO SERIA UNA RELACION ENTRE MILO Y CAMUS COLOCANDOLOS COMO UNA CHICOS NORMALES DE SECUNDARIA EN UNA EDAD DE 12 AÑOS Y DE CÓMO SU SENTIMIENTOS LO LLEVAN A UNA PRIMERA RALACION YAOI ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ES ALGO LEMON

**EL AMOR DE JUVENTUD **

TODO COMIENSA UNA TARDE EN LA NUEVA ESCUELA PRIVADA DE TOKIO LOS CHICOS ENTRAN POR MONTONES DE VIDO A ESO LOS MAESTROS INMEDIATAMENTE METEN A LOS NIÑOS A SUS RESPECTIVAS AULAS BIEN LA MAESTRA COMIENSA A DAR LA CLASE EN ESE MOMENTO LA MAESTRA LLAMA AL FRENTE A UN NIÑO LLAMADO MILO AL FRENTE ES EL CHICO NUEVO ENFRENTE DE LE OTRO NIÑO LLAMADO CAMUS SERO Y ALGO FRIO BIEN MILO LO MIRA Y SIENTE UN RARO SENTIMIENTO QUE NUNCA HABIA SENTIDOBIEN AL TERMINO DE LA CLASE CAMUS SE PRESENTA CON MILO HOLA COMO ESTAS ME LLAMO CAMUS Y TU MI NOMBRE ES MILO QUE BONITO NOMBRE CAMUS DE REPENTE CAMUS SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTE NIÑO LO PONE NERVIOSOCAMUS LE CONTESTA BIEN MILO ERES NUEVO A BIEN TE MOSTRARE LA ESCUELA EN LE CAMINAR DE LOS PASILOS MILO PIENSA EN CAMUS DE ESTA MANERA

( QUE HERMOSO ES ESA CARA ESE PELO ESOS OJOS QUE DARIA POR QUE ME BESARA ) EN ESE MOMENTO SE APARECE UNA CHICA CAMUS LALLAMA HERMANA QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCUENTRO CAMUS Y TU NUEVO AMIGO QUIEN ES EL SE LLAMA MILO ES DE PRIMER AÑO ELLA SE HACERCA A MILO Y LE DICE QUE GUAPO ERES YO SOY LA HERMANA DE CAMUS KIRA MILO SE TORNA DE COLOR ROJO SU CARA Y ALGO NERVIOSO EN ESE MOMENTO CAMUS JALA A MILO Y SE DESPIDE DE SU HERMANA MILO LE COMENTA TIENES UNA HERMANA MUY HERMOSA CAMUS DE INMEDIATO VE A MILO CON UNA MIRADA DE ENOJO TE GUSTA ELLA VERDAD NO DICE MILO YO NO NO LO NIEGO ES HERMOSA PERO NO EN ESO CAMUS SIENDO MAS DIRECTO CON MILO LE PREGUNTA TE GUSTAN LOS CHICOS MILO AL VERSA EN EASA CITUACION SE SONROJA MIRA A CAMUS Y CON LA CABESA LE DICE QUE SI CAMU SE HACERCA A EL Y LE TOMA SU MANO CON UNA FORMA MUY TIERNA Y LE DICE ME GUSTAS DESDE QUE TE VI EN CLASE SU CUERPO DE CAMUS SE HACERCO AL DE MILO CON SUAVIDAD EL PODIA SENTIR SU RESPIRACION MILO DE REPENTE LE DIJO YO NO CREI QUE TE GUSTARAN LOS CHICOS TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS PERO NO CREI QUE ESTO PASARA TAN APRISA CAMUS LE RESPONDIO DICIENDO SOLO CALLA EN LE MOMENTO QUE NSE IBA A BESAR LLEGO OTRO NIÑO LLAMADO MU DICIENDO QUE HACEN

CAMUS DE INMEDIATO SUELTA A MILO APENADO CAMUS SALUDA A MU COMO ESTAS MU NO TE VI EN LAS VACACIONES DONDE ESTABAS ME FUI CON MIS PADRES DE VIAJE Y QUIEN ES EL DICE CAMUS EL ES MILO UN CHICO NUEVO Y MU CONTESTA TU Y EL ESTABAN EN UNA POCICION AL RARA NO SERA ACASOQUE TE GUSTAN LOS NÑOS CAMUS

CAMUS RESPONDE COMO CRES YO JAMAS MILO AL ESCXUCHAR ESTO SALIO LLORANDO DE HAY AL VER QUE ELCHICO AL QUE AMABA LO HABIA NEGADO AL TERMINAR EL DIA DE ESCUELA CAMUS ESPERO A MILO EN LA ENTRADA MILO ENOJADO LO CONTESTO QUE HECES A QUI CREO QUE NO LES GUSTARIA VERTE CON UN MARICA NO CRES CAMUS MIRO QUE LA ESCUELA ESTABA SOLA EN ESE MOMENTO SE ARROJO SOBRE MILO Y BESO SUS LABIOS PARA CAMUS FUE COMO BESAR A UN PRINCIPE MILO POR SU LADO ESTABA CONFUNDIDO EN ESE MOMENTO ESCUCHARON UNA VOZ ERA MU DE NUEVO LO SABIA DICE MU TE GUSTAN LOS CHICOS CAMUS AL VER SE DESCUBIERTO CONTESTO SI ASI ES ME GUSTAN Y LO AMO A EL TIENES ALGUNA OBJECION MU SI UNA CONTESTO MU TU ME GUSTAS A MI CAMUS QUEDO SORPRENDIDO DE ESTA CONTESTACION AL QUE CONTESTO NO LO PUEDO CREER SIEMPRE HAS TENIDO NOVIA A LO QUE MU CONTESTA SIERTO PERO NUNCA TUVE NADA CON ELLAS POR ESO SE ABURRIAN PERO VEO QUE HORA ME GANARON EL JUEGO BIEN MILO QUEDATELO PERO UNA COSA CAMUS TU HERMANA ANDA DETRÁS DE ESTE CHICOASI QUE CUIDALO BIEN QUE TENGAN LINDA NOCHE MILO AL ESCUCHAR ESTO VIO A CAMUS Y LE DIJO TU HERMANA LE GUSTO PERO A MI NO ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS LO SE CONTESTO CAMUS NO TE PREOCUPESA ARREGLARE ESTON CON ELLA HORA VETE A TU CASA ANTES DE IR SE MILO VE A CAMUS TRISTE Y LO BESA EN LA BOCA DICIENDOLE ME GUSTAS TAMBIEN Y NO DEJARE QUE MU SE TE HACERQUE BIEN ME VOY CAMUS ADIOS AL LLEGAR A CASA VOY A SU HEMANA CENANDO AL VER SOLA LA CASA CAMUS DE UN GRITO LE RECLAMO A SU HERMANA TE SIENTES MUY LISTA NO HERMANITA SU HERMANA CONTESTA DE QUE HABLAS

CAMUS LE DICE SABES DE QUE HABLO DE MILO

SU HERMANA FRIAMENTE LE DICE TE REFIERES A ESE NIÑO QUE LINDO ES SERA LINDO CUANDO ESTE CONMIGO Y NO CONTIGO HERMANITO CAMUS SE SORPRENDE ELLA CONTESTA SI LOSE DESDE HACE MUCHO QUE TE GUSTAN LOS CHICOS ESPERA A QUE MAMA Y PAPA SE ENTEREN DE INMEDIATO TE ENVIARAN A UN COLEGIO MILITARY TU LINDO AMANTE SERA MIO CAMUS AL VER ESTO SUS LAGRIMAS SALIERON POR LA INPOTENCIA QUE SENTIA EL GRITO NO CREAS QUE SERA TAN FACIL UNA ZORRA COMO TU NUNCA PODRA HACER QUE EL TE QUIERA SU HERMANA SORIENDO LE DICE NO LO CREAS HERMANITO CUANDO SE BESARON TU Y EL YO ESTABA CERCAS PARA VIDEO GRABARTE ESA CINTA SE LA DARE A MIS PADRES SI NO HACES LO QUE TE DIGA CAMUS NO TUVO DE OTRA MAS QUE HACEPTAR BIEN QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA DIJO CAMUS ELLA LE PIDIO HICIERA UNA CITA CON MILO A SOLAS CON ELLA AL OTRO DIA EN LA ESCUELA CAMUS LLEGO TEMPRANO ES ESO SOLO UN ALUMNO LLEGO AFRODITA UN NIÑO ALGO RARO PUESTOQUE TENIA RASGOS DE CHICA AL IGUAL QUE SU NOMBRE AFRODITA LLEGA Y SALUDA A CAMUS HOLA AFRO COMO ESTAS EL LE CONTESTA BIEN Y TU CAMUS Y TU RELACION CON EL NIÑO NUEVO CAMUS PREGUNTA COMO LO SABES EL LE CONTESTA A CAMUS FACIL LOS VI BESARSE AFUERA DE LA ESCUALA NO TE PREOCUPES NO SON LOS UNICOS NO DICE CAMUS

NO ESTAMOS YO SHAKA Y MU YO SOY EL NOVIO DE SHAKA CAMUS LE DICE NO LO PUEDO CREER EN ESO LLEGA SHAKA Y BESA A AFRODITA EN LABOCA PARA CAMUS FUE ALGO EXTRAÑO SHAKA LE DICE OYE TENDREMOS UNA PIJAMADA DE NOCHE POR QUE TU Y MILO NO VIENEN

CAMUS AUN TRISTE POR LA ADVERTENCIA DE SU HERMANA CONTESTA QUE SI

ESA MISMA NOCHE EN CASA DE SHAKA

BIEN DICE SHAKA A QUI SOMO LIBRES DE SER COMO SOMOS CAMUS PREGUNTA A SHAKA NO DIRA NADA MIS PADRES ELLOS SABEN LOQ UE SOMOS Y NO SE ENOJAN AL ESCUCHAR ESTO MILO SE ARROJA SOBRE CAMUS BESANDOLO DE UNA FORMA APACIONADA SHAKA SE RIE AL VER ESTO MU SOLO SE QUEDA QUIETO SHAKA Y SU PAREAJ TRAEN UNA CAJA DE PALO MITAS Y UNA PELICUA MILO Y CAMUS SE QUEDAN HABRASADOS MILO LE DICE A CAMUS ME GUSTAS MUCHO Y NO CREO QUE ESTES ASI CONMIGO MILO LO HABRASA Y LO BESA DE NUEVO PACIONADAMENTE SHAKA LES DICE ALGUNO DE USTEDES AN TENIDO RELACIONES CON UN CHICO TODOS ECEPTO MU DICE YO SISHAKA CON INTRIGA LE DICE MUESTRANOS MU SE HACECA A SHAKA BIENDOLO ALOS OJOS Y LEVA SU AMNO HASTA SU MIEMBRO DE SAHAKA ESTE SE ERECTA EN ESE MOMENTO SHAKA LO BESA Y MU LE DICE HORA VERAS COMO SE HACE Y MEJOR A UN PARA MI ERES VIRGEN ALDECIR ESTO MUDESVISTIO A SHAKA ANTE TODOS SIN PENSARLO MILO Y CAMUS MIRARON ESE PEQUEÑO Y RICO CUERPO DESNUDO SIN UNA SOLA CANTIDAD DE VELLO EN SU PIEL MU EMPIESA A BAJAR SU CARA HASINTODUCIENDOLO EN SU BOCA AFRODITA EL VERLOS SE JUNTA A ELLOSTACANDOEL TRACERODE SHAKA BUSCANDO SU RINCON MAS INTIMO EN ESO CAMUS Y MILO SE RETIRAN A OTRA HABITACION MILO LE PREGUNTA A CAMUS QUIERES HACER LO MISMO QUE ELLOS CAMUS LE CONTESTA NO S I NO QUIERES MILO LE DICE SI QUIERO ES DECIR RECORRER TU PIEL TU CABELLO Y CAMUS LE DICE YO TAMBIEN DESEO ESO CONTIGO EN ESO LA PASION SE APODERO DE ELLOS AL GRADO QUE CAMUS LLEGO A ESTAR EN UNA PENETRACION CON MILO EN ESE MOMENTO DIJO CAMUS A MILO ME AS ENTREGADO TU CUERPO VIRGEN MILO MI AMOR EN ESE MOMENTO CAMUS DEJO TODA ESE DELICIOSO Y CALIENTE LIQUIDO EN MILO

Capitulo 2

DESPUES DE ESE DIA LOS CINCO CHICOS GUARDABAN SU AMOR EN UNA ALCOBA PARO AL PARSAR LOS DIAS LA SITUACION CON CAMUS EMPESO A EMPORAR CON SU HERMANA PRECIONANDOLO PARA QUE SE EFECTURA LA CITA CON MILO CAMUS AL NO TENER ELECCION CONSEDIO LA CITA MILO AL ESCUCHAR DICHO ASUNTO DIJO LO SIGUIENTECOMO ES QUE YO TENDRE UNA CITA CON TU HERMANA ESO ES IMPOSIBLE YA SABES QUE LAS CHICAS NO ME ATRAEN Y TU HERMANA ES MUCHO MAYOR QUE YO Y POR QUE ME HAN DICHO NO TIENE NI VERGÜENZA PUESTO QUE HASTA CON MAESTROS SE HA METIDOCAMUS TYRANQUILISA A MILO HABLANDO MI HERMANA NO TE HARA NADA BIEN HIRE DIJO MILO


End file.
